1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to receptacle structures and more specifically it relates to a dual insulated container. The dual insulated container contains two opposed separate thermoses in one unit, which are thermally insulated from each other, so that the thermoses can store hot and cold fluids therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous receptacle structures have been provided in prior art. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,634,569 to Bray; 2,611,499 to Mayer; 3,144,152 to Kopp; 4,078,686 to Karesh; 5,086,926 to Paige et al. and 5,499,738 to Burleigh all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.